A Merry Christmas to You
by Di-chan
Summary: Christmas at Hogwarts brings a different bit of joy for some.


A Merry Christmas To You

~*~

A Merry Christmas To You   
by Di-chan 

~*~ 

__

~ As we go on   
_We remember_   
_All the times we_   
_Had together_   
_And as our lives change_   
_Come whatever_   
_We will still be_   
_Friends forever ~_   
Graduation (Friends Forever), Vitamin C 

~*~

"So, Harry, what are you going to get us for Christmas?" 

"Now why would I tell you that?" 

"Because you love me?" 

"No." 

"Aww..." 

"Ron, the whole point of presents is that you don't know what you're going to get, and that's part of the surprise. Why spoil it?" 

"Because I want to know if it's good or not, Hermione!" 

"Ron!" 

"What?" 

"For your information, I know what Harry's going to get you, and I know you won't be disappointed!" 

"Oh, really? What is it?" 

"Argh!!" 

Harry grinned. He, Ron and Hermione were window-shopping in Hogsmeade for the weekend, in hopes of finding some nice things to give to each other for their last Christmas at Hogwarts. In truth he had already bought Ron's gift with Hermione's help, and Hermione's was already wrapped. He just needed to buy a few more gifts and he'd be done. 

The bickering increased, and Harry had to suppress a sigh and another grin. Ron and Hermione were always bickering; Harry believed that if there wasn't any arguments, something was severely wrong. He tuned out the two and consulted his list. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.. check. Bill, Charlie, and Percy.. check. Fred and George.. check. Ron and Hermione.. check. Great. That left Hagrid, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, the guys in his dorm, and Dobby. 

The bickering stopped, and Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione in a staring contest. Harry sighed, broke the contest with a cough, and proceeded to dragging the two into Honeydukes to get some candy for Ginny. 

~*~

Twenty minutes later Harry stepped out into the lightly falling snow, a shiny box under his arm. Behind him stepped out Ron and Hermione, who were comparing the cards they had gotten with their Chocolate Frogs – there had been a recent special addition to the card supply, about a hundred cards, and so everyone was trying to collect them. Harry heard Ron moan about getting Morgana, and had to smile. 

Memories of when he had first learned about Chocolate Frogs came to mind. Harry couldn't believe it; he was in his seventh year of Hogwarts already. Time flew so fast... 

He remembered his first year at Hogwarts, and all of the excitement he had experienced when he had first found out he was a wizard, and the truth about his family. Unbidden, an image of the Mirror of Erised appeared in his mind, and how Dumbledore had... 

"Harry!" 

"What?" 

"Let's go into Gladrags Wizardwear. I need to get a new hat for Ginny – it ripped when Seamus Dungbombed her last week." 

"I still wish he hadn't have done that. He got stuff all over my Arithmancy book!" 

"So?" 

"So?! Ron!!" 

Laughing, Ron ran into Gladrags, Hermione chasing him. Harry smiled and walked in after them. 

They spent their time walking around, looking at the different clothes there. Hermione looked at the gloves while Ron went to buy Ginny's hat, and Harry picked up a pair of socks that sang random Chinese songs for Dobby. As he turned to go find Ron, Harry glanced back at the sock racks. A smile found its way to his lips, and Harry grabbed a pair before running to the counter to pay for them. 

~*~

A week later Harry woke to the sounds of Ron yelling in joy as he unwrapped his presents. Harry fumbled for his glasses, put them on, and pulled the curtains of his bed aside to see Ron hugging a new Firebolt 3000. Harry smiled. He, Hermione, and the Weasley twins had all pitched in to buy Ron the broom. Mostly it was from Fred and George, with their jokes shop a big success, so Harry had also given Ron some Chocolate Frogs and Hermione had given Ron Droobles Best Blowing Gum. 

Turning his head away from the joyful Ron, Harry glanced at the foot of his own bed to the small pile of gifts for him. He climbed out of bed and started sorting through his presents. He had received a Weasley Sweater, some pumpkin cakes, and homemade fudge from Mrs. Weasley; rock fudge from Hagrid; a dragon claw necklace from Charlie and Bill; some strange concoctions from Fred and George; candy from the guys; some new dragonhide gloves from Sirius and Remus; an enormous box of Bertie's Every Flavor Jelly Beans from Hermione; and a bag of Filibuster's Fireworks from Ron. 

Other exclamations told Harry that the others were awake, and that they had found Ron's new broom. Harry started in on the Every Flavor Beans, while looking out the window at the softly drifting snow with a smile. 

~*~

In another part of the castle, a headmaster was waking up. 

The bed creaked as he stood from it and put on his half-moon spectacles. He glanced at the small pile of presents at the foot of his bed; they were fewer every year. Little things, such as books or devices to aid him against the Dark Forces. Always candy from Hagrid. A sweater and homemade goodies from the Weasleys. Other things, from close friends and such. 

He noticed a bundled package at the bottom of the pile. He picked it up; strange, it was sort of squishy, as if cloth was inside. A sweater? No, too small. He glanced at the tag. 

_

> To Professor Dumbledore,

_   
_Another desire fulfilled. A Merry Christmas to you. _

Confusion lit the sparkling blue eyes. He untied the string, and out of the shiny wrapping paper rolled something blue with crescent moons on it. A smile made its way to his lips, and a tear slipped down his cheek. 

A pair of thick, woolen socks. 

__

Thank you, Harry. 

~*~

A Merry Christmas To You   
Written by Diana Tsukino, a.k.a. Di-chan   
© 2000 Kawaii Minds, Inc.   
All characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended. All rights reserved. 
    
    Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his friends belong to J. K. Rowling. No money was made off of this fanfic. This was made purely for entertainment, kawaii-ness, and the never-ending concept of fluff. 


End file.
